


It's a Headscratcher

by blankdblank



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Afterlife, Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Reborn - Freeform, Soulmates, feanoreans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22375615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankdblank/pseuds/blankdblank
Summary: The halls of Mahal was what Thorin had expected to find after meeting his end on top of Raven Hill. Not the furry snout and paws he now bore. It must have been some cosmic joke the Dwarf King reborn as a dog in the land of cursed Elves. All the same a telling mark on his kind owner who saved him from the pound he had been dumped at could only mean one thing. But how do you tell your One how deeply you are growing to adore them when it all comes out in barks? And how are you meant to keep them safe when all weapons tend to require thumbs as the darkness lingering here descends?
Relationships: Thorin Oakenshield/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Safe. Erebor, his kin, the future of his family was secure. He had made certain of it. Collapsed on Raven Hill he had seen the battle tapering off as the Eagles flew in overhead, Fili would be King, furious but King once they freed him and Kili from the prison cell he had trapped them in to protect them, Ori had seen to it they wouldn’t be let out until Dwalin gave the all clear.

Cold metal chilled his bones and heavily he shifted curious where he was, he took a blade to the chest by all reasoning he should be dead and yet his piercing blue eyes opened finding himself inside a cage. Instantly his heart sped up and where his shout had been ushered up it was replaced with a loud bark. Frozen in shock he rolled into his stomach curious about the new bends in his limbs and long attachment to his face in his vision.

Looking down he saw paws, big furry paws, turning his head he saw the odd addition to his rear end a long billowing tail. Long thick fur coated his body and all at once his panic died and he dropped to his stomach, King of the Mountain to a dog. Lowering his head his eyes closed and his paws raised to cover his snout in a low grumble as he stroked them along it as if to remove it like a mask.

He was meant to be in the halls of his fathers to serve Mahal until the end of time when his children would aid in rebuilding the world, instead he was in a cage in this silent room muffling what seemed to be a bustling world outside growing to deafening levels almost spiking his heart rate when the heavy door to his freedom would open only to shut again after a trio of random passers by were stopping strolling through the room. Each cage they paused and then would move on after the pointy eared parents would converse with their the golden haired girl in pigtails and an absurdly poofy pink dress flaring to a stop at her knees. The woman in a deep maroon velvet gown corseted with long sleeves revealing a flash of pink lace with an absurd bundle of fabric around her backside on the otherwise sleek layered skirt just barely covering all of her heeled black boots. The man in a jacket over a dress vest with pocket watch secured in a button hole in bright silver contrasting his maroon and black ensemble.

 ** _“Elves…”_** Thorin grumbled to himself and slunk back as far as he could hoping the cage above his would aid in a shadow that he could hide in.

A few moments they spent glancing at the row of cages he was in, a glance at the sheet hanging from one of the bars from the father ended with a tug on the father’s jacket turning him in the direction his giddy daughter was pointing. Directly across from him, a glass enclosure packed with puppies freshly weaned and wiggling in a clambering mess each barking and whining to be freed from their enclosure. **_“Yes, take a puppy. Hopefully some Dwarf will wander in.”_** Yet in a pause at the clench of his empty stomach he grumbled to himself as they made their pick and strolled away, **_“Better yet, a Hobbit. Spend my days fat and lazing about in front of the fire.”_**

Again the door opened just as he flopped down again groaning in agony at his growing hunger only to groan at being gawked at again, instantly his ears perked up at the cries of **_“food!”_** Filling the room, one by one each slot on the front of the cages was opened and a bowl slid in beside the water bowls refilled as well followed by happy chomping and lapping up of the sauces each dog behind him praised. His slot however opened and from the lanky disinterested Man in an apron over his slacks and rolled up button down shirt moved on without a second glance while Thorin sat simply staring at the bowl in front of him once his water was filled and he had risen up again.

 ** _“Slop. I should be feasting with my fathers front the finest of cutlery and they give me slop.”_** Lowering down he sniffed it and drew back with nose scrunched in a grimace, huffing at the clench of his stomach he lowered grumbling, **_“Best have some Hobbits in here soon, surely with seven pantries they would feed me better than this.”_** It wasn’t the worst he tasted, that was what he clung to, a hope of someone coming to his rescue freeing him from this filling yet unappetizing endless supply of slop he found himself doomed to.

.

 ** _“Even that dish the boys made with those poisoned mushrooms tasted better than this…”_** Four days he had been here, at least by his reckoning, and oh did he miss his family. Every inch of him ached in this hell separating him from them or any kindness past the cheerful conversation of the puppies often looping him into their fabricated tales of what their homes would be like only worsening his mood at knowing he could never go home. He would never see Erebor again, it would rise and flourish again to a splendor his eyes would never behold, and that was a knife stabbing him harsher than any blade in existence.

.

He remembered it clearly, Bilbo in the path outside his cell in Greenwood shaking that ring of keys with an odd smirk. Every day passed and yet Bilbo never showed up, so he relented. For a whole day any time another family would stroll through he would pop up wagging his curved tail wide eyed faking glee in seeing the groups passing on to yet another tiny puppy or potato sack sized dog far more portable than him. Worsening his mood at their continuous comments on how old he must be at his size or how much feeding or grooming him might cost them. Souring him down to his depressed slump by the next morning and to be turned away entirely by the end of the week ignoring all who passed by.

.

Again the heavy door opened and an ethereal honey dipped voice sounded out echoing through the vast room from the opposite end, “You’ve been President for over 12000 years, Turin is running merely on tradition alone, his slogan, ‘I like pancakes’. Then there’s Huan, grandfather’s dog he nominated, doesn’t even have a slogan, they’re going to vote for you.”

A chortle was then followed by a man asking, “That is your reasoning that they won’t vote for Huan, he has no slogan?”

Chortles followed an apparent unamused expression then another man asked, “Then why are we going to the pound?”

Again the woman spoke, “You insist on playing this out properly every century we go through this same election process. You want to campaign and dogs make a candidate more friendly and appealing to strangers. Besides we could twist it that we have the dog’s vote over Huan’s.”

Laughs followed with a question of another man stating, “But we’re buying them”

She spoke again firmly, “We’re getting a dog you promised. I’ve wanted one for ages and now there’s no reason to argue.” Clearly in Thorin’s mind making him assume she was the youngest of them.

The second man spoke again, “I could think of thousands, we live in an airship for one.”

“Only until the election is through then it’s back to the palace. We have the garden and tons of space for it to explore.”

The man fired back, “Tons to destroy more like it. Puppies are difficult and bored dogs are worse.”

“Then we’ll make sure that it doesn’t get bored.”

Another of the men asked, “What about that one?”

Answering clearly she said, “No, those bite.”

Each one was more of the same shared comments on the breed until finally Thorin caught a glimpse of boots of four men passing his cage with a purple velvet gown clad woman behind them.

Though unlike before the entire skirt was layered making her look more like a bell with bows down the back over a fold revealing panel of black velvet lined in lace covering black heeled boots in a far more decorative style tipping him off this family was more wealthy than the others. Her top a matching buttoned purple velvet jacket with sleeves to the elbow and short strips of lace dangling elegantly from them in black. Respectfully he avoided spending too long focusing on her pronounced bust absent of any chest hair Dams would usually bear those tops to flaunt noticed thanks to the swooping neckline framed with a layer of black lace tucked out from the corseted top underneath. In a glance over his back his eyes shot to her glowing skin matching the silvery curls pulled back into a long braid coated in glimmering silver flower pins with emerald leaves pinned into the top of the braided strips pulled back across her head topped with a small feathered purple hat held on by a long pin.

Around her two tall men with matching silver curls pulled back in blue cloth wraps to the end from their necks beside a fiery haired man taller than him with curls pulled into a long braid beside a raven haired man letting his waist length curls float free around his face and back sliding a green hair wrap between his fingers out of possible boredom.

One of the silvery haired men spoke tearing Thorin’s eyes from you, “Here, puppies.”

A sigh came from you breaking his eyes back to you again finally making him realize and grumble, **_“Elves.”_**

The noise was enough to turn your head and with a wide eyed stare Thorin caught your bright purple eyed stare in a smirk easing across your face, “No. Here’s one.”

Nearing him you tilted the sheet reading his information listed on where he was found and any details on his breed, weight, possible age and temperament while the redhead said, “That’s not a dog, that is clearly a bear.”

Your grin appeared and you leaned forward lowering his gaze to the glowing stone dangling from a strand of white gems making Thorin mumble, **_“The arkenstone. No, Fili should have that!”_**

“He is perfect.”

The raven haired one said, “How?”

“Well he’s old enough to be trained and won’t have to be potty trained according to the sheet, plus he could give Huan a run for his money on size.” Upright again your hand lowered adding, “Plus, look at those eyes, bright blue.”

One of the silvery haired Elves said, “But, isn’t he a bit, old?”

Your face scrunched up in an unamused glance up at him, “Ada, that’s exactly why we should get him, think how happy he’d be to have a home and a family that cares about him. We have to get him.” A near pout from you silenced their argument and they nodded with the unspoken silver haired man leaning forward to say, “Looks like you’re coming with us,” his eyes scanned to the sheet, “Darer.”

An elated squeak from you came before your turn to crouch in front of his cage smiling up at him while the raven haired one left saying, “I’ll get the man with the keys.”

Thorin in his rise to sit up inside his cage swallowed dryly looking you up and down as you said, “We are going to take such good care of you, you’ll see.” In another glance at the sheet you said, “You must have been from a **Kharmu khazâd** ,” (Drarf Friend) The Dwarvish term raising one of his flopped forward ears, “With a name like that. Uncle knew a Thorin once, from Durin the Deathless’ line no less.”

Your silver haired uncle said, “Looks like he’ll need some tending to when we get him home.” Rising up again you turned to glance at the Man approaching with keys in hand.

Gruffly he asked, “You certain you want this one?” Peering up through the cage Thorin’s lip curled in the Man’s eyes looking you over, “Wouldn’t wish for any harm to find you Madame Dior.”

A smirk from you came at your answer of, “Oh I highly doubt this softie could harm me.”

Thorin should have been insulted, but something in him trusted that she would treat him kindly well deserving of his protection in return as she’d been so quick to defend him locked in this cage speechless to defend himself. The Man again looked you over then bent to unlock the metal lock securing the cage, a slide of the hooking latch and he flinched away from the cage as the door opened saying, “He’s a bit quick to bolt out for walks. Best have one of the Masters here hold him for the walk back.”

A nod from you came with a giggle at Thorin’s step out and straightened stance at your side, a giant black terrier standing a stunning five foot two at the top of his head peering up at the Man with his bright blue eyes staring him down. Your father stated, “Oh yes, we will see to it he behaves properly around our precious Madame.”

Reaching over your raised hand turned Thorin’s head and a gentle pat of your hand stirring an arch of his brow at your gentle smile, in a grumble from him withholding his natural growl at your forced contact while reminding himself that he was now a dog and unmistakably your property now by the chord looped between his neck and your hand. At your side in a slow stroll Thorin walked with you to the front room. Just passing through the front door he froze at the wall of noise that hit him. Through the glass walls carriages and odd metal pedal powered contraptions carrying single or double passengers between the odd horseless carriage spewing out plumes of steam. Another gentle pat of your hand turned his head to you, “It’s alright.”

Tentatively he continued on at your side through the shop eyeing the cart the raven haired man was pushing as you said, “Food first,” while your uncle Maedhros settled the paperwork and payment. A large bag of kibble was selected making Thorin huff before you added a supply of canned food on the shelf his nose stopped at being the closest to delicious by his reckoning. From there a supply of collars was looked over and you asked, “Any preference?” Another huff from him landed him with a simple silver leaf etched design with scattered acorns in the thick material you paired with a silver leash. The row of toys was deemed useless for him making you choose a ball, rope toy and a plushie boar that squeaks for him to possibly enjoy along with a few more supplies to care for him. The collar and leash were added and out into the streets you led Thorin.

Around you golden and pearl carved buildings filled with glass murals coating them stretched on far beyond his sight and in the mingling waves of scents and stares from passers by at the massive dog trotting by in the group of Elves they bowed their heads to, all with fondest greetings for you especially. Ten minutes you followed the path until the city seemed to drop off yet the crowds remained carrying on from place to place with supplies until his mouth opened seeing the glass and mithril whale ship hovering in front of you. In another glance at him you stated, “That’s home till the election is through.”

Through the parting crowd the path was clear and up to a lowering platform from your ships belly you continued on. Cautiously into the metal rail enclosed platform Thorin stepped and turned then glanced up at you at your hand pressing on his back hips saying, “Best you sit, bit bumpy in the first pull if you’re not used to it.”

Around you the men glanced at you smirking at their amusement at speaking to him as if he could understand all you said only to glance at Thorin seeing his sudden shift to sit down raising their brows.

.

A sudden shift of the platform had him leaning against your side yet in the rising of it the swaying halted at around five feet up giving him a good view of the kingdom growing around you, “This is Numenor.” Swiveling his head Thorin turned to each place you pointed out for him, “We have stops in Beleriand, Gondolin, Doriath and Tol Eressea.”

Thorin mumbled the names to himself ** _, “Those were destroyed. I am sure of it_**.” His eyes narrowed, **_“I cannot possibly be in Valinor.”_**

Still up he went seeing out into even the faintest glimmer of the oceans surrounding this island city up into the belly of the whale coated in mithril with its sides coated in murals of impenetrable glass. Up a spiral staircase from what seemed to be a store room shifted into wooden intricately carved rooms carpeted and decorated lavishly. Comfortable studies, an art room and several guest rooms were along the way being named by you, at the four story library you turned guiding him up a dramatic staircase in a curve and into the main hall you entered saying, “You should really see us take off. Most ships just have balloons or propellers to sustain them in flight, ours is the largest in the fleets, and of course after a few special touches from me of my own invention none of them can match us for sustainability. All the other ships have solar sheets to gain power from the sun, but I found a way to make lunar sheets so instead of docking for the night we can stay aloft for months at a time.”

Behind you your father Elured chuckled, “You never cease to claim a chance to boast about your inventions.”

A narrowed gaze from you made him chuckle again and raise his hands in a parting step away as his brother Elurin said, “Now now RinRin, you know we love to hear your boasting.”

Maglor, “Best he learn about his home.”

Thorin glanced between them as you said, “Ah, names, first,” Each of them was named with more of the Feanoreans named along the way named on your path to the helm where you found your grandfather Beren at the wheel beside your grandmother Luthien who eyed Thorin kindly seeing his timid glance between them when they were named to the massive lanky dog stretched out across a couch named as Huan paid no mind to the new addition to the crew in his slumbering hunt.

Beren smirked, “Ah, welcome aboard Thorin, just in time to see take off.” His eyes scanned over you saying, “I see you finally got your way on a companion.”

Unbuttoning your jacket you answered, “You have Huan I don’t understand why I couldn’t have one.” Glancing around Thorin caught a glimpse of the tail end lifting to drop in your rise and a ruffling brought his eyes upwards to see the golden lined sails billowing to lift you higher luring him closer to the wall of windows to see the full kingdom and ocean growing under you. Glancing back at you however with a hint of a grin on his face in awe at your soaring craft far beyond what he dreamed possible catching a glimpse of your black corseted top under your jacket you removed with a simple dip of your shoulders you caught in your hand shifting his gaze upwards you said, “Let’s go get you cleaned up.”

Strolling beside you Thorin peered into each room including the glass enclosed balcony with a garden around it with a supply of instruments as it bled into a music room attached to the library. The view alone had him daydreaming already of relaxing out there during sunsets and rises with a determined decision that sitting out under the stars would be incredible to do stirring up an ache for his harp at the thought of it. Another hall later and alone seeing the tiny self wheeling cart beside you carrying the bag of supplies you had purchased rolling beside you he eyed the bedroom you led him into. Varying shades of purple and grey decorated it with accenting hints of black and yellow.

Across the bed your jacket fell and with an unlacing of your belt your skirt seemed to split in half for its flight to the bed revealing your black hugging pants with daggers, and other weapons he couldn’t name yet similar to miniature customized crossbows strapped around your legs with a pair of hatchets and hilts for what he assumed to be twin blades in your tall heeled boots. The sight of your clearly battle ready appearance for a moment worsening his frustration at being locked in this form for lack of being able to compliment your attire. Atop your jacket and skirt your hat fell after a lift of both hands, one to slide out the pin securing it in place you slid back in before tossing it away.

Straight into the bath you switched on the tub then sat beside it grabbing the brush you had bought you shifted closer to Thorin who stepped away making you giggle at his mouth opening to take the brush he carried in his trot to the sink counter where he sat and turned his head trying to brush himself. “Alright, I’ll let you brush yourself then.” Reaching down you began to unhook your weapons on your stroll into your closet returning them to their houses above where you set your boots to his muffled grumbles.

 ** _“Foolish Elf. Assuming I would let her touch my hair. Dog or not-,”_** the more he tried to get it right his jaws kept sliding across the handle making him growl again at each knot found after laying on it so long. **_“Damn it all.”_** Into the closet he strolled with a huff then sat making you giggle at his muffled grumble of a complaint, **_“Don’t assume anything from this.”_**

“I’ll take that as a pretty please.” You said strolling over to accept the brush he gently released while his eyes followed your kneeling beside him starting at his shoulder eventually removing his collar when you reached his neck. Gentler than he had assumed you worked out his knots over his whole body then you guided him to the tub, “Come on, lets wash that place off you, get you nice and comfy for dinner.” All through the bath he grumbled and then soaking wet he watched you say, “Do not shake. We can dry you over here.” Another huff came from him and he climbed out of the tub sunken into the ground following you to a tiled area with odd vents in the walls, “Now, it’s going to get windy.”

**_“Windy-?”_ **

In a full body flinch at your pulling a lever a gust of wind circled his body rippling through his fur in a warm blanketing hug drying him within a matter of minutes. In shutting it off you caught his confused blink through his fluffed up wavy fur and reached out to pat his head, “It’s ok, a bit jarring at first, you get used to it. One more brush then I’ll change and we can eat.”

Again he sat grumbling after his warning of no courtship being between you at this gesture. Far more caring than he expected your glance at his nails had filing his nails down to a safer shape and length for him granting him more time to ponder just what your intentions were. Back into the closet you smirked stealing another glance at his glistening black luscious coat while he followed you seeing you unloading his supplies onto an empty shelf along with a sack he saw Maglor carrying out of where you had gotten him. Unlacing the top you reached inside saying, “This was found with you, lets see what you had packed, Thorin.”

His eyes flinched form yours to the bag he peered inside with jaws opening at the glow coming from inside you revealed to be the arkenstone parting your lips, “Huh, one glowing fire opal.” You set it aside then reached in again pulling out a fur lined blue robe you eased onto a coat rack by the door, “Fur lined robe,” reaching in again you raised the sword inside he named lowly, **_“Orcrist…”_** With a brow raised you stated, “And a sword…What did you do, rob someone?” carefully you set the empty bag aside then set the sword with your weapons saying, “Whoever you robbed has nice taste.”

Adding his collar again he huffed and sat by the door as you unhooked the front of your corseted top you eased out of. The sound of the fabric falling to the bench around the island holding your weapons turned his head and at the tug of your sleeveless under shirt being pulled over your head to pull on its replacement his mouth went slack at the brown ram shaped mark on your lower right side of your back vanishing under the falling shirt but glimpsed again at the lifting of it to ease your pants down. Turning away with a thundering heart Thorin mumbled to himself in your adding another pair of pants, **_“Battle ram, my One. That is why I am here. She is. But why am I a dog?”_**

The questions continued until you patted his head instantly making his head melt against your palm spreading a smirk across your face. So long he had hoped to find his One, now he had found you and any form of intimacy would be treasured always. Trotting alongside you he joined you down to the lavish kitchen in which you offered him a bowl of kibble and half of a can of his choosing proving to be more tolerable than the slop he was formerly offered. Yet the chicken breast and veggies you were all eating had him easing up under the table with wide pleading eyes eventually granting him a few slivers of chicken you snuck him leaving him settling his head on your lap peering up at you adoringly.

.

After dinner on the cusp of sunset his fantasy had come to life of catching you lost to the task of piloting your much loved craft. Seeing your uncles all except for Beren, who was piloting, while you were spotted by him up on deck adjusting the sails in perfectly timed tugs. Cast in the golden and silvery blue first shades of nightfall while the sunlight died, braid swaying in the steady breeze with your silken blouse and pants billowing around you contorting and exaggerating your figure for him atop the slanted rope ladder you were descending.

Swapping the solar for lunar panels contrasting from accepted in gold to a bluish silver glowing ripple of sails reminding Thorin of Ilthildin, the substance used to line secret doors to light up under moon or starlight. A sudden slowing of the ship came with the change followed by the bright glow of the lunar sails sending out pulses of light through the same engraved runes and designs around the outer metal casing to the flying beast picking up speed in a jaw dropping wailing song of the unseen engine in the shift.

A trot down again took you from his sight for a few moments then brought you to join them and with violin in hand you joined the others in a series of songs. Each note more perfect than the last and treasured as long as you played and sang. All complimenting the continuing song of the ship stirring up a great ache in Thorin’s heart for his harp back in Erebor to join in your song and serenade you in return. Coated in starlight speckles coating your skin far greater than that of the Feanoreans your father Elured and uncle Elurin only the others bearing the same markings with all others in varied dim glows.

Hours he had hoped to sit and listen to you all and yet in the chiming of the clock along the wall echoing a song breaking ‘bong’ the instruments were all set aside and pathways broke. You returned to your room with Thorin at your side spreading the grins of your family, all whom loved seeing his instant bond with you. A firm tug on the thick curtains over your wall of windows was pulled halfway casting your bed in shadows with the other half of your room still coated in a soft glow. Tiny flickers of flame were spotted in the lantern you had left by your bed upon entering passed to you by your father with his goodnight kiss. Strolling to the orb of light you climbed onto your four poster bed easing back the covers to slip inside. A gentle turn of the pin on the lantern doused the flame upon Thorin’s hop up onto the bed stirring a weak chuckle from you in settling down farther and onto your side.

“Good night Thorin.”

Right up against your back he nestled with a grin settling onto his face. He might be trapped as a dog for now but much to his solace he was with you. After searching for so long he finally had you and nothing would take you from him.


	2. Chapter 2

The warmth of a hand ruffling across the side of his neck had Thorin’s head tilting back allowing the stirring giant dog sweetly from his sleep. Lowly your voice in a gentle hum stated, “It is only a warning for sails.”

 **“Hmm?”** His low grumble followed by the snapping open of his eyes in the slowing of the ships song to the trilling whistle ringing far louder in his ears than yours.

Yet again your hand stroked through his fur and his head tilted again in your hum of, “Back to sleep now. It’s Uncle Maglor’s day to swap the sails.” A final slowing stroke came in your sigh drawing back your arm to lay on your chest promptly covered by his head making you giggle in his wiggle closer to you urging your other arm over his shoulder and onto his back. “Knew you were a softie.”

In a grumble he replied unintelligibly to you, **“Watch it.”**

.

Another chime of the clock sounded and as the golden light of the sun poured from the uncovered half of the wall filling the room now including the half formerly cast in shadows now filling with light stirring a flutter from your eyes in your waking inhale. Above you Thorin already was awake, as he had been for the past ten minutes taking in your slumbering expressions. Peeking out at him a soft giggle escaped you and you inhaled shifting to sit up as he hopped up with an eager wag of his curved tail, “Let me get ready then we can get you some food, Thorin.”

Up off the bed he hopped and followed you in your stroll to the bathroom leaning against the counter in watching you brush your teeth and when you left him outside the smaller water closet you could hear him huff and lean against the wall only to pop up again when you stepped out to start undoing your braid you brushed out catching his mesmerized stare up at your shimmering curls you worked back into another braid. Giggling to yourself you went back to your closet to fetch his brush making him wiggle excitedly in your crouch to help work the section of his fur pressed down from sleep.

 **“As soon as I get my body back I will be returning the favor. I can picture the braid I will give you now.”** Giggling in his continued grumbles and soft barking conversation while you returned is brush to your closet where you changed into another pair of grey pants layered with your weapons after adding your socks and boots. A marigold silken sleeveless top was layered by a pale blue corseted top you matched with a corresponding rouged skirt you set aside along with the matching feathered hat.

Through the halls you led the way to the kitchen stirring the eyes of all on you in inspecting Thorin mid rant, at the filling of his food bowl however is conversation halted with a huff as he sat eyeing the wet food you had added to the larger bowl of dry food. Huan beside him tried to comfort him only to hear his ranting on about how he should be feasting in the halls of his fathers muffling with each bite between stolen glances at you enjoying your meal with your family. With Caranthir on dish duty you and Thorin left the kitchen, in a glance over your shoulder you grinned at him saying, “You should see something.”

Along the way to the upper deck passing the sight of Caranthir at the wheel after trading off with Beren to give him the day to sleep you caught the early morning breeze whipping your hair to the side in the cooling ruffle of his own thick wavy fur across his full body making him shiver. Crossing the shimmering metal deck now resembling opals reflecting the sunlight and clouds scattered above you. Right to the half wall you led him and pointed out, wide eyed he looked out over the ocean shimmering and swaying below you under your oddly silent ship swimming towards the island in the distance growing by the moment. All at once however a floating dragon skeleton hanging off to the port side parted Thorin’s lips, the net latched around it and harpoon lodged in its chest the only signs of possible reasons for how it remained aloft.

“We’ve been seeing them more and more, Dragons. That one was just barely to adulthood.” Thorin’s eyes shifted from the body to your face again, “Ada used to tell me these stories, from when he was little. See, he didn’t always live here, these lands used to be part of Aman, then the Kinslayings occurred and these lands were sent away. Our ancestors say this is our afterlife, none worthy of Valinor, having to earn forgiveness from the Valar. Every new moon you can see them, the roots they’re tangled in, the skeletons.” Thorin peered upwards, “Ungoliant assumed she’d destroyed them, the Two Trees, their roots are all around us. You can slice a tree to a stump but as long as the roots are strong it will sprout again. And each new moon the sun and moon meet in the sky and if some are chosen Earendil’s ship is allowed to pass to collect them from the roots gathering them up.”

Again Thorin peered all around looking for the roots then his eyes snapped back to you in your saying, “Naneth was chosen, when I was three. Ada tells me she was beautiful, not like me,” A low grumble sounded from Thorin making you chuckle and stroke the top of his head, “Now now, I only mean I take after Ada. Anyways, the roots, you’ll see them too in a couple weeks. For now, back to the skeletons, Ada says Morgoth in Arda was the ruin of it, poisoned and corrupted our kin stirring up wars, even a few Dwarves too. Mighty kingdoms brought down to ruins of what they once were. They all said he died, the Valar had cast him out of Aman to await the end of things. They said we were safe, but, we aren’t in Aman, and things are darkening and even with uncle Maedhros as President for 12000 years, they still won’t believe. The past few centuries he’s been growing bolder in his disguise, and we have to stop him. Dragons, Balrogs, towns destroyed with everyone missing and all the time his metal puppets flood kingdoms spreading gossip and chaos.”

A giant Goose with a blue smoke jacket clad Wizard soared by with a wave sent your way you returned saying, “Don’t worry, one of the Blue Wizards, I’ve never heard their names or I would share it, Ada says even they get a bit fuzzy on their names from time to time. They patrol the oceans and signal when danger arises.”

A call from your uncle Maglor had you turning away from the outer wall with a stroke of Thorin’s chin luring him after you into the wheel where Thorin eyed the rune coated 20 sided mithril object in a set of floating rings off to the side of the wheel used to control the portal system your ship could tap into to get from one island to another within moments. It would snap open and inside on the spiraling glowing core a hand would be offered as the true name of the island would be spoken with true intention or the portal would refuse to open and the metal casing would snap shut for that user forever.

Maglor stole a glance at Thorin while saying, “We should be arriving soon. A message arrived, there have been a series of fires through the night. Fully controlled within minutes, however, answers are being demanded.”

You nodded saying, “I’ll get my skirt.”

.

Above the vast green Orchard filled Beleriand just outside the markets you anchored in their dock and joined the others in the lowering platform into the masses of Elves with heads bowing before the wave of complaints began. Straight through the markets leaving the males to the masses alongside Thorin and Huan with Amrod right behind nodding his head to those bowing theirs to you. His walking stick tapping the cobbled path as your heeled boots did the same mingling with the taps of their dogs’ claws that all halted when you paused outside a singed shop. Over the broken frame of the door having been broken in you stepped entering the clock shop halfway singed. Glass and crumbling wood pieces crunched underfoot in your inspection of the damage to the recap of the events from the shop keep.

A sudden flick of your skirt had one of your customized crossbows raised, cocked and aimed, the subtle press of your thumb on the lever on the handle switched the cartridge to another and a tug of your index finger fired a round off. Behind a pair of propped up photo frames flashes of lightning were seen and between the frames that slid a few inches out to the side fell the body of a eight inch tall metal puppet. A second pulse of lightning around its body sent off an unseen but felt pulse triggering the spurts of lightning taking out four more puppets that fell heavily to the floor. Gathered up in the sack Amrod was carrying you strolled out of the shop as the keep began to shout about the cursed puppets tormenting them from some unknown source.

Two more shops added to the pile starting the search of the other shops in the marketplace before you were given the proper welcome they had originally planned. A luncheon stemmed into a wine sampling and tour of the orchards with a series of questioning after for Maedhros lasting up until dinner. To keep an eye out for any more puppets you spent the night and kept patrols once again unable to find out how Morgoth had gotten them here undetected.

Nightly hours of dissection of the puppets led to no discoveries. Yet the sounding of a blaring alarm in your climbing aboard the ship again anchor was raised, and at the end of your race up to the side of the deck Thorin barked. Shouting in frequent barks at the Dragon closing in on the ship, loosely your skirt blew across the deck of the ship to be picked up by Huan, in a hop up you settled into the seat of the harpoon canon rising from its downward angle from your body weight. Exposing your toned arms in a shrug out of your coat you turned it with a kick of your foot on the guiding lever and aimed with a series of dials and wheels you cranked using the handle knob sticking out of the side. Stomping on a pedal the canon cocked, loading a harpoon that in another stomp of your foot after a few moments of your muttered aiming it soared off to crash into the chest of the flying Balrog. **“You hit it!”**

Loudly it roared out in pain now tangled in the lightning coated net soaring off to tangle in a bunch of unseen roots stirring up loud cheers from far down below you on the ground met with Thorin’s bouncing bark in complimenting you on the machine and aim. **“Look at you! I bet none could match your aim upon this contraption!”** A muffled explosion silenced him however in seeing the implosion within the net bubble scorching the flash and hide of the Balrog leaving just another skeleton.

Turning your head you eyed a series of flags atop one of the masts Thorin peered up at as well, the trio suddenly stilled then rippled from a harsh burnt orange to a peaceful pale yellow signaling your move to guide the cannon back to its resting position in the side wall of the upper deck matching the others scattered to give a good shot of any approaching threats. On the deck again you pulled your coat back on again and giggled stroking Thorin’s cheeks in his pressing his forehead to yours in a hop up on his back feet draping his paws over your shoulders. **“You were amazing My Dearest One.”**

“It’s all clear Thorin. Come on, let’s go eat.”

Hopping down around you he bounded halting only as Huan approached passing you your skirt you waited until you were back inside the ship to put it back on again. Celbrimbor hurried into your view and said, “I found something!” Lifting your hem you hurried after him and into the shop you eyed the puppet he was currently tearing apart, mainly the inner mechanism powering it he had drilled through. Bringing it up into your view he said, “The tuner, it’s filled with Hackmanite.” The clear stone quickly turned back to a deep violet shade under the uv cylinder he held between the lantern above his head sending a colored stream of light down on it. “These are from Nan Elmoth. This other puppet, the tuner, filled with Flourite, more specifically, the shade means it has to be on the Eastern shore.” Setting them down he said, “I’ve checked the others, Citrine, Amethyst, Obsidian. All pointing to the Eastern shore, now we know where to start looking for the source of Morgoth’s little hideaway.”

 **“What does that mean?”** Thorin looked between you both in your turn to the map on the next workstation over Celebrimbor joined you at using a few bits and bobs to weight down the edges. Wetting your lips you said, “That’s over 200 miles.”

Celebrimbor nodded and said, “True, however, this upper half I believe is all residential. Couldn’t be able to mine for crystals there.”

Peering down at the map Thorin nodded, **“True. I’d wager more towards this cove.”**

A sigh from you came at your leaning forward to rest on your elbows propping your chin in your palm, “We’ll have to take it a mile at a time.”

Reaching over he rubbed your back saying, “I’ll keep digging for more markers or clues, Caranthir would be better in mapping than I am.” You nodded and turned for the door heading for Caranthir’s study where he turned in his chair with a spreading grin noticing it was you.

“RinRin. Ooh, what did you bring me?!” Standing up excitedly he crossed the room to you both leaving his book on the chair along with his grey paisley smoking jacket he shrugged out of leaving him in the matching vest and slacks over a pale blue shirt he fidgeted under his waistband along the way. Accepting the map he set in on his sketching table and used the sliding clips on the outer edges to hold the map flat against the tilted surface he covered with a thin sheet of tracing paper, “Doriath, what am I looking for Dear?”

Pointing at the Eastern shore you said, “Cel found crystals inside the inner tuner from this shore. Now we just have to rule out which of the 200 miles it could be.”

Lifting his pencil he traced the shore mumbling, “Well they couldn’t be this far inland,” marking off a sliver of Doriath he detailed. In a quick pull he took the detailed image he carried over to a projector he cranked up to light a stream of white light onto a bare patch of wall you hung a black roll of parchment onto with thick tacks tipped with anchors. Laying the tracing paper on the clear tray he pulled his pencil from his teeth and walked to the wall to copy the enlarged projection of his sketch onto the parchment he traced over in the colored pens you passed him accepting his pencil in return.

Once completed the projector was put away again leaving him tapping his lip with the tips of his first two fingers in a wide eyed glare at the map stirring a chortle from Thorin, moving closer Thorin reared up lifting a paw to tap the cove, **“Start here.”**

Caranthir shook his head saying, “No.” Thorin huffed assuming to be dismissed upon his current form only to lower and sit peering up as he continued, “That’s a floating reserve for injured sea turtles. Cove would make sense…” Turning to his bookshelf he began to grab armfuls of books he carried back to his desks saying, “You go relax RinRin. Leave this to me, I’ll shrink it down.”

.

Lost in a soft hum you worked on the lunch for everyone missing Thorin’s creep up to the lone sandwich on the plate farthest to the edge. Jaws parted with head cocked to the side a grumble left Thorin when your sudden glance to offer the quiet dog a slice of meat found him inches from clamping his laws around the sandwich for Celegorm, “Thorin.”

Pulling back Thorin’s face dropped and jaws clamped shut in another grumbling huff **“I am your One, give me some chicken, or so help me-,”**

The piece of chicken in your fingers perked up his ears as you said, “You don’t steal food. You want some chicken?” Moving closer he came to a stop as you said, “You seem to understand just fine, let’s see what tricks you know.”

**“Please don’t.”**

His ears drooped and you raised a foot, through the slit of your skirt, “Can you lift a foot?”

Again he huffed, **“I have four paws and yes I lift them fine.”**

Waving the strip you caught his eyes following it in the wiggle of his nose sniffing the savory temptation you were taunting him with, “Chicken for a foot.”

 **“Fine.”** He lifted his foot and a beaming grin split across your face in offering it to him, a quick glint of uncertainty in your eyes had him stating, **“I’m not going to bite you.”** Tenderly he claimed the piece easing the worry in your eyes in a weak giggle as you turned back to finish the rest of the meals. **“Hey.”** A gentle nudge of his head brought your gaze down to him and his wide pleading eyes making you giggle again, **“I know more tricks. I want a sandwich.”**

Finishing the final one you giggled at his next stroke of his head against your arm, “Alright.” Taking the plate with the rest of the strips you carried to the table “Let’s see what you can do.”

Trick after trick Thorin did chuckling to himself between your giggles and tosses of chicken until the plate was emptied his pride was gone and with his One he let loose of his shame and became focused solely on making you laugh and smile as long as he could manage.

..

Gondolin was next with more and more chances stolen with Thorin nuzzling up to you or sprawling across your lap to ridiculous results as you spread across your own fainting couch to read through the notes you had for Maedhros on his speech and debate points he would have to expect. Draped across your torso with his head resting at the base of your neck Thorin drifted off to the sound of your voice only to stir the first few times when his first snore would spur giggles from you only to drift off again. “Your position on the pixie problem?”

Maedhros’ brows cinched together and he turned to face you releasing his hold on the strap of his suspender he was fidgeting with, “The what?” He looked to Maglor, “What pixie problem?”

Behind your head your uncle Elurin leaned over pulling the notes closer saying, “It says pixie.”

Elured said, “Pixie glass company?”

Maedhros drew in a breath and nodded, “Yes, the remodel on the factories to get the forges up to snuff.” He began pacing again rewording his imagined answer to the question.

“Bedtime stories.”

At the well known topic of a new wing to the grand library with the traditional reading to the children he delved into his opening speech for the grand opening and flashed you a weak grin making him roll his eyes, “They always love your stories better anyways.”

“They love your stories.”

Maglor chuckled, “They love your voices, and you always get better each time.”

Elurin, “Perhaps this time you read the one about the whales, that one always goes over the best.”

…

In the distance under the rising sun Thorin spotted the ruby and platinum city casting a pink hue into the already golden sky when he stepped onto the upper deck in search of you. Alone he had woken and curiously he crossed the distance to you in your place lounging against the slanted rope ladder singing to yourself softly in the early morning breeze after having changed the sails once again bringing an end to your peacefully singing ship’s melody. Inching closer against the downwards dangling hand his head stroked starting a round of gentle strokes across his cheeks and chin earning pleased hums from him as you shared more about the fountain filled city known to house artists and musicians.

Down in the kitchen in his move to get a sip of water Thorin paused peering up at Celegorm grinning at him extending a measuring tape between his fingers, leaning in he stated, “Just need a few measurements.” Exhaling softly Thorin turned his head he lowered to the bowl again beginning to lap up the cool water. From the base of his neck to the middle of his back came first, a blind measure of his front came next with a noting of the measurement at the pinched portion between his fingers. Around his shoulders and neck came before the two your uncle was most timid of, around his ribs and sliding lower his waist was next followed by a curious measurement of the top of his head. Back stepping away he scribbled down the final numbers then hurried off to his room freeing Thorin to move back to your side and settle his head in your lap.

.

Down in the cobbled paths and over the gently arched bridges you took the usual stroll with more and more people flocking to greet you all the way to the grand library. **“Ori and Bilbo would love this place.”**

Inside the sea of books you settled to your own groups of children while Maedhros held the largest, at your side Thorin stirred more than a few curious stares from your group until he settled down on his side to peer up at you adoringly just as the equally as glowing children. He couldn’t help but notice, those clearly younger, clearly born post Kinslayings shone brighter with only a few noticed exceptions all lacking the usual metal pins marking their former ranks and honors in tiny studded lines in the corners of their jacket collars. Your explanation of being sent here echoed up in his mind again by the Valar, Madame Dior, not Princess, clearly in his heart he would have preferred you bear the proper title. Your father and uncle had been lost in the sacking of Doriath in the second Kinslaying, both shining brightly as you were, clearly discovered and adopted by the Feanoreans upon arrival here.

It was just a whisper, barely noticed by any yet the mention of your being the first of ‘the Open’ was shared between a mother and her child. The explanation after being the first child born in these lands blessed and open to reflect the light of the Two Trees above, something far more sacred to those trapped here, a beacon of hope weighing all the greater in these worsening times. The Silmaril dangling around your neck proving your innocence as even in nearing you to kiss your cheek an easily missed sizzle of flesh from Maedhros had grown far fainter in the time Thorin had dwelled with you, however the clear pause before the kind act revealed it had been far too long he had been unable to do so. Your great prize being the very same stone he had cast himself into a valley of lava clutching from the burn it unleashed in return for all he had done.

Final strolls through the street came with Thorin acting as your shield for men and any not of your kin beyond the children eager to meet you. Around the path scattered empty lots stood in various stages of repair marking clearly where Elves had been snatched away by those metal puppets and their soaring counterparts carrying their spoils off before you could even manage to be summoned.

…

Doriath, Emerald and rose gold formed kingdom lost in the trees of a vast rainforest. Leaving your long skirt in the ship you strolled out weapons on full display matching the garb of the women dwelling there. Foreign scents wafted in the air and in the distant trees echoes of growls and strange animal calls kept Thorin from inspecting their sources and lured him closer to your side. Your gentle pat did nothing to calm him, “The predators keep to the other side of the streams.” His eyes rose to meet yours, “We keep our borders they keep theirs, only crossing for protected births, we like to keep track of their numbers and they know we feed their mothers well. Don’t be afraid.”

Vast stretches of treetop houses were spotted in your usual touring path yet in the Steward’s manor wrapped around the top of a lone peak between the sideways sprouting trees Thorin’s jaws parted in seeing the face of a familiar stranger. With a grin former King Oropher and his smiling wife Taule, with brightly glowing skin and a little girl between them with her arms fixed around the belly of a golden puppy with most of its body drooping to the ground at her feet with its tail still wagging in greeting Thorin and Huan.

Oropher chuckled saying, “President Maedhros,” his eyes switched to yours, “Madame Dior.” Your heads nodded in return to his, “I am glad to see you. I understand we have a usual schedule to follow, however, I require your expertise in a matter quite precise.”

Maglor, “Spiders again?”

Oropher extended his hand luring a hovering tray closer to his side within your view from along the wall with a mauled metal puppet, “These were found encroaching on a mortar bear den. Crossed the path of two conch tigers, who then proceeded to tear its limbs off then carry it and hurl them over our borders. A few peacocks have crossed our borders, and where they go, the hurricane wolves follow.” In your step forward to inspect the puppet he continued, “Spiders always come before these monstrosities, and webs were seen wafting on our southern borders.”

Firmly you gripped what remained of the chest cavity and tore it open finding the inner tuner bitten open you pulled the metal casing back on revealing the mark of Morgoth in the center of the Citrine crystal core. In a glance to Oropher now with a glare at the confirmation you had been scouring for proof of, “All of them have crystal cores. Cel found them. All from your Eastern shore. Caranthir is working the possible search radius for where his minions are hiding.”

Oropher nodded, “Then we will assist him and upon a proper search radius we will raid it. Until then, I think it best we make use of that ship of yours,” his head turned, “Taule,” his eyes lowered after giving her hand a gentle squeeze and he lowered to crouch beside their daughter, “Marya, my love, best you and Lipte go with Celebrimbor.”

She nodded and you turned to Thorin saying, “Thorin, go with Huan.”

**“Like hell I will!”**

In his growl your eyes narrowed, “Wolves do not take kindly to Huan, I won’t risk either of you. Keep watch of Marya.”

Heavily he huffed yet at Marya’s trot over and giggle in hoisting Lipte higher in her arms he turned in her pet on his leg saying, “I bet you know tons of tricks!” Thorin glanced between you then turned to follow Celebrimbor back to the ship as you turned the other way for the row of poles you leapt to, gripping it loosely you spiraled your way down the mile long distance to the ground spaced apart. Stepping back you waited for the others facing the distant streams with growing roars and bird calls.

At a full gallop you raced for the distant streams, at which you leapt into the air and all came to a rolling drop on the distant shore. Fluidly you found your feet again and followed Oropher and his chosen team off into the dimly lit paths with crossing beams of sunlight from the swaying canopy above. Miles you ran crossing the paths of the trumpeting conch tigers twice your size sounding your path echoed by the distant call of the hurricane wolves stirring up a mighty wind forcing you behind the sturdy trunks of the seemingly endless trees. Between their calls glowing eyes of mortar bears twenty feet above you from unseen caves sniffed their air and let you pass under the flying sea of peacocks fleeing their usual nests, all nearly ten feet long not counting their tails.

Mazes of roots and fleeing overgrown animals between passing steps of singing oblivious Ents the path was anything but simple yet still you had arrived in the first patch of darkening lands. A scurry from above triggered hands on weapons but it was the first toss of your hatchet that had a spider crashing down into the earth and in the lowering of your hand your modified crossbow was raised to fire off a shot in the sea of grunts and crashes triggering the start of a long weekend trip.

*

Huffing once again Thorin strolled in with his assigned group and where he expected to be entertaining the sister of his oh so friendly fellow King, Thranduil, he was surprised at the child eagerly racing off for another distraction only to leave him staring at the tiny puppy now sniffing around the carpeted hall he was left in. **“What are you doing?”**

With a wag of his tail he peered up at Thorin smiling as he asked, **_“Sniffing for toys.”_**

Thorin sighed and reached out a paw nudging the puppy along, **“This way.”** To the main sitting room he led Lipte and hopped up onto your fainting couch and stretched out resting his head on his paws watching the puppy intently. If he was tasked to watch them out of the trio this one seemed to bring the most possible danger.

 ** _“Play!”_** The puppy rolled the ball over to Thorin only to chase it when his paw dropped to flick it off for him to chase, a smirk and a sigh later and he was sucked into the one sides game he hoped to tire the puppy out only to see him pause mid way and start looking around. As if on cue he hopped up and trotted over to the puppy lifting him between his jaws mumbling around his body, **“You will not make water on my One’s sitting room rug.”**

Straight to the greenhouse on the patch of grass around the lemon trees he set the puppy down, **“There.”** The puppy peered up at him and Thorin rolled his eyes circling the tree and lifted his own leg, a demonstration instantly making the puppy sniff out his own spot to claim as his own. Lowering his leg Thorin turned walking back to the path then guided the puppy away from the plants and back to the toys n the sitting room. **“Back to the toys, touch nothing else.”**

In a roll over the rope toy the puppy failed to fling it around, muffled through his mouthful of rope the puppy called out, **_“Play!”_**

Grabbing the other end he raised it just high enough for the puppy to remain on the ground in his useless tugging game. From playtime to a snack break Thorin guided the little puppy, nudging him away from the large food bowl Thorin ate from beside the tiny one brought for him. “That is your bowl.”

Bedtime came next and left on his massive plushy cushioned bed you had bought him the puppy sprawled out asleep as Thorin sat up on the deck trying to catch any glimpse of your return ending with his turn to head back to your bed to sleep hoping you would return in the morning. Morning came but you didn’t, none of you did. No word and not so much as a peep from the now eerily silent rainforest around the capitol city you were anchored over. Each day he would keep watch over the puppy still as rambunctious as ever between watches on the deck above, though no sign would come, not for another four days.


	3. Chapter 3

Celegorm had called out his name and in the odd change of Marya watching her puppy he slipped away to see what was happening. A vest was held up and Thorin inhaled sharply at the royal blue silver etched bit of cloth the Elf stated, “For the portrait in Tol Eressea when the campaigning is through. To match all of us. Took some practice to get used to crafting the first for Huan, but, I believe this one will really shine on your dark coat.” His head tilted to the side, “If you’ll try it on?”

Moving closer Thorin sat in front of him and let him button the vest around his sides in hidden flaps that folded over his head with fake buttons and a small pocket on the front with a silver swatch elegantly folded inside. Peering into the mirror along the wall Thorin’s head tilted and he let out a grumble of approval, **“I have to admit, even as a dog it looks good on me.”**

Grinning in a few minor adjustments Celegorm turned to the table behind him and he said, “One more thing. RinRin mentioned this was in your belongings from where we found you, and I thought it best to give it a proper place.” Turning back to Thorin his hands raised with a black mithril chain securing a pendant identical to Thorin’s belt buckle on the fur lined robe still hanging in your closet with the arkenstone secured in the center. “Looks enough like RinRin’s necklace at a distance, and with you clinging to her,” Reaching out he secured the chain around his neck then pulled back catching Thorin’s eyes with a deeper grin, “It would be fitting for you to match. There, fit for a photo. I’ll just take this vest back off to save for later so Lipte doesn’t go and spoil it.”

In his move to hang up the vest again he continued, “I don’t know why we can’t understand you like we can with Huan and Lipte, or how you understand us,” he turned around to look Thorin over again, “But you somehow have stilled the restless wind in RinRin, one that has been fueling quite a reckless streak in searching for Morgoth. In the wars we all felt that same pull, though none of us wish for her light to waver.” A chime of the clock turned his head and he gave Thorin’s chain a quick adjustment securing it to his collar so it wouldn’t be lost. “Time for lunch.”

…

The overpowering scent of putrid blood wafted on the breeze and the roars picked up again, not out of anger but in triumph and with it came the sound of a group approaching the capitol city again. “Thorin.” Turning around he caught Celebrimbor in the doorway waving him over, “Party’s returned.”

In a rush he joined the rest of the group in a path for the platform, and right for the capitol building he trotted stopping at the base of the peak where he spotted the hovering carts holding dozens of destroyed puppets with the remains of spider legs and pincers reeking of the flames their bodies crumbled to. All the men were visible but not you, anxiously his feet shifted in his try to peer around the cart for you without any luck. Over the sound of crunching grass he caught the first sign of you, an echo of you saying, “Every time…”

A grunt from you sounded in the turn of the cart and you were seen tugging your foot free from the grasp of a three foot tall mortar bear cub with rough joints tipped with what looked like tiny disfiguring bumps that on its 20 foot tall father behind it were stubby spikes matching the twin rows of them surrounding the crown of his head. “You are adorable, but you stay here.” A gentle nudge from you came with a bleat of a cry from the cub you patted on the head in your hop up onto the last floating cart you rode across the stream. Nodding your head to the cub’s father who nodded in return and dropped to all fours to scoop the cup up onto his snout to edge him up onto his head for the stroll back to their cave grumbling in return to the cubs cries to carry him back to you.

Across the stream again you hopped down ensuring in a glance the pair hadn’t tried to cross the bewitched stream then turned back again wide eyed seeing Thorin right there easing a grin onto your green blood smeared face. “Hey you. Got caught in a hurricane wolf pack territory, took some time to calm them.” Stepping around him his ear quirked up and you said softly, “I’d pet you but this blood takes hours to get out of fur.”

With a huff he followed you back to the Steward’s Manor where straight to your own suite, in which a pack of clothes were waiting in the bath on the counters across from the already drawn bubble filled tub. In a heavy pile your layers fell with weapons collected by Luthien to clean them for you as you stepped into a smaller tub along the wall. There you took the wash rag in your hand you dipped into the water to scrub as much of the filth from your body and hair as possible before twisting a lever raising a hidden bucket from the tub that poured over your head ending a hidden wave of green and brown sludge from your curls. Three more rinses later and you turned the lever again, wringing out your hair before traveling from one tub to the other.

Deeply you sighed in settling into the warm bubbles and closed your eyes at the relaxing of your aching muscles. A huff from your closet made you giggle and prop your chin on the edge peering over at Thorin’s back, “Oh come here you giant softie. I hope Lipte didn’t give you too much trouble.”

Turned around Thorin crossed to you, **“I thought I lost you.”** Pressing his forehead to yours with a humming grumble at your hands stroking his cheeks, **“Scratching me will now sway my mood, Dear One.”**

Drawing your head back you said, “Thank you for staying put. One day, when things calm down and Morgoth is dead I’ll show you the forest. Now, it’s too unstable. They’ll target you. To them you are so small.”

**“Don’t you ever dream of leaving me again.”**

“I know you’re mad at me, but to make it up to you, guess who is getting a nice juicy steak tonight.” His eyes lit up and his whole body began to wiggle excitedly, “Just let me finish bathing and we can head down. Celegorm did good finding a proper housing for your stone.”

Pulling back you dunked under the water ruffling your fingers through your hair you rose to scrub with some shampoo. After wringing it out again you wound it up into a bun before lathering up with orange scented soaps catching glimpses of Thorin facing the opposite wall still wiggling grumbling excitedly. **“I would like to see Lipte earn himself a steak! Who’s getting gruel tonight, not me! No I am not! You should battle more often if I get such a reward. I love you with my whole butt! I would say heart but my butt is clearly bigger, and not this one, my normal Dwarf butt. Three times the size of this one.”**

Your soft giggles echoed though the room dying to the sound of the dryer you switched on, after which you combed out your hair in your fresh underwear. A simple braid later and your fresh pants and blouse were added and you patted Thorin’s back making him hop up in a wiggling stroll beside you, **“Steak, steak, steak!”**

Around the table the room excitedly welcome you to join them in your seat with Thorin beside you with a silver plate of his own with just a cut up steak across it making him lick his lips stirring up chuckles around the table in the lifting of glasses for the opening toast. Calmly as he could manage he ate at your side savoring the taste of his treasured reward.

Music was not to be had that night with the late hour you had returned, it was straight off to bed and with the trip, even to your borrowed bed Thorin was glad to snuggle up against you again instead of your pillow that was slowly losing its scent.

.

In your absence the map had been filled a bit more yet still not enough for a strike. Tours had been given and people met and once again you were off aboard your singing ship under the light of the moon to sleep in your own bed.

Sunrise brought with it a different image for Thorin to adore, in the middle of the deck Elured stood across from you while Celebrimbor inspected the sword Thorin had been found with. “It is a wonder where Lord Ecthellion’s blade had come into this Lad’s protection.”

Along the wall Thorin sat watching your hand mold around the handle that sent a pulse of light through the blade spreading through the inscriptions etched across it. Swiftly you avoided your father’s advance and the first meeting of the metal was soon met by others and in a startlingly rapid fluid barrage of attacks you unleashed on one another soon joined in by your uncle Elurin. What might be taken as your being overtaken within moments revealed your natural gift and centuries of training by some of the best swordsmen in the history of Arda, the Feanoreans, all of whom took their turn giving tips making you giggle in your father and uncle’s grumbles not to encourage you.

Sheathing Orcrist again you stated to Thorin, “It is a wonder where you found this. Whoever you got it from has impeccable taste.” If there was ever a time to smirk it would have been now, right on his way to tackle you in a firm kiss at your incredible Dwarven compliment on his weapon of choice, one of the best you could give.

.

It seemed this trip would be the longest, yet worth the wait by your descriptions. Every night he would curl up with you only to find you hours later once again lounging on the upper deck staring off at the stars singing about a home you’d never seen confirming more and more that you were meant to meet and possibly join him in his trip back again. In your closet Thorin raised up on his back legs collecting his robe he carried in his jaws. Up to the upper decks in the night air feeling colder by the day he strolled over to you and nudged his snout against your hand turning your head to him from the view. A grin eased across your lips as you accepted his robe you swung around you to pull on, **“It’s cold.”**

“Thank you.” Turning away again you said, “If you did live with a Dwarf Friend before no doubt you should enjoy this one the best.” Curiously his brows perked up yet in a shiver from him you chuckled and spun off the ladder landing on your feet, “Come on, I’m in the mood for some cocoa.” In a whisper you leaned in adding, “And I feel I might be a bit clumsy with the pepperoni and crackers.” Spreading a grin onto his face when he caught your wink at him.

.

Across the ice coated waves below you waves of light rippled in the sky in the setting of the sun, the new moon ceremony you all gathered on the deck with Thorin slack jawed beside you seeing the growth of the lights melting into the now visible roots dangling across the sky steadily growing brighter. Echoes of singing in a foreign tongue rippled on the breeze, in a climb up the rope ladder your braid and layers billowed around you in the appearance of Earendil’s ship, allowed once a month to collect those deemed by the Valar for another chance to enter Valinor then return again.

Like clockwork atop his own rope ladder his wave matched yours and within a blink he was gone from sight again and your arm dropped to your side in a teary eyed gaze at the bright reminder there was a way to earn your freedom for you and your people. A hidden wipe of your cheek later in the raising of the solar sails and you were down again off to your room to get Thorin warmed up in your bed. With a sigh you draped your arm over his side after yet another nuzzle of his forehead to your cheek, “If you weren’t a dog Ada might have to be concerned with how affectionate you are.”

Lowly he grumbled back, **“I wish I weren’t anymore. What I’d give to wrap you in my arms for a change. Keep you warm all night under the stars.”** In the deepening of your breath he hummed out in another nuzzle of his head, **“I’ll find a way back, my Dear One. And I’ll show you countless wondrous things for you to marvel at. A whole new world to explore.”**

..

 _Tol Eressea, Underwater cities around its mountaintop capitol formed from mithril and sapphires inside the crystal coated mountain mirroring starlight, never seeing sunlight and filled with glowing creatures housing the best weavers and clothing designers._ It sounded almost too good to be true, and yet across the icy peak alone in the middle of the icy ocean below he caught sight of the lights below the surface in your path up to the upper decks to adjust the sails at Beren’s signal for your ship to dip below the surface. Down again you went and into the smaller ships you all filed, each one shaped just like the larger ship minus the sails, simply mithril and enchanted glass whale cubs dropping from the lowest level of the ship stored across from the main entrance platform.

For half a mile you piloted the trio of ships for the glowing city stretching for hundreds of miles in protected domes coated with layer upon layer of ice steadily becoming a giant glacier almost. Up into an opening hatch you raised up into a pool of water with the doors closing under you, docking tunnels extended forcing jets of compressed air out in a stream of bubbles rippling over the ships to secure the seal around your exit hatches. Open mouthed Thorin followed you into the awe inspiring city past the hoards of people, both Elves and Men, bowing their heads to you all.

The mountain was different however, brighter in the reflected light of the stars with the steely color those wore under the waters shifting to a reflective midnight blue and the usual ruffled dressed were replaced with fine slim fitting silken dresses with corseted tops lined with lace ruffles or bows matching those around their waists. A hidden seam on your layered skirt in shimmering midnight blue coated in silver paisley etchings resembling scales at a distance. Matching patterns were on the vests and jackets in your group, including Thorin’s vest he wore proudly after ensuring you had orcrist strapped to your waist under his fur lined robe.

Whispers rippled around you all confirming word of Morgoth’s efforts was now well known leaving the town on high alert for any signs to give him away in what he could be planning. All the kingdoms had agreed to work together and answer when you called, all of whom were questioning holding the election at all in such harrowing times when skipping to the inevitable result could quicken the efforts to defend yourselves in the onset of another possible war. Straight through the glowing city you strolled hearing the guarding force patrolling the inner city announcing another clear grid search with electric dart rifles shouldered nodding their heads to you. Each and every one of them paid their respects, stole as many glances at you and Luthien as possible except for one, Annu, a silver clad assistant to the Steward refusing to look your company in the eye.

Even Thorin was avoided by him. Though the one thing he did pay attention to was the replica of the priceless gem dangling around your neck replacing the Silmaril waiting safely aboard your ship floating out in the ocean. You had never taken off your necklace and yet now you had, swapping it for another making him assume you had known something about this odd Annu. Securely in the late hour in the suite kept for you Thorin joined you after the portrait promised was taken and dinner was served, the morning proved to be a busy one and you would all need your rest.

.

Two days you had catered to the schedules set for you and again you had avoided being alone with Annu. Thorin did all he could to separate you from the reach of others yet in the study of the Steward in search of an old ledger on an obscure subject after having mentioned an interest in it earlier knowing it would lure him after you. A mention on an idea for a new engine core was all it took, for decades now Annu seemed to be interested in learning all he could on how your ship especially could have been modified to work without docking at night when so many have blown up in trying to harness the power of the moon and stars.

“Tungston based coils? Seems a bit unstable.” Annu spoke strolling around the desk trailing his fingers around the edge, “Unless, you possess another power source, to counter it.”

Turning for another book Thorin inched closer to the desk glancing between you in search of any clue as to when to jump in to assist you, the days had grown tenser without any clear signs of any threat in any of the kingdoms. “Can’t imagine what that might be.”

“I wouldn’t wager you had happened upon it by chance,” slinking closer to you raised a hand to trail your fingers along the spine of the book with your other hand easing to your buckle around your waist, “Or had it handed to you. I might wager you might even have to keep it close to you, perhaps around that neck of yours.”

There it was, in a final tug of your belt you asked, “I am surprised you could even notice my neck with the fact you haven’t been able to look my way in decades.” In that his body went rigid and Thorin smelled a growing scent of smoke and heat at his sharp inhale, “I wonder, is it something you can’t handle to see, or something you can’t hide?” The unmistakable sound of metal sliding out of its sheath echoed in the silent room, no matter how stealthily he tried to draw it, your skirt went flying and in his lunge to stab you your body dodged his arm and a loop of your leg around his arm lowered him enough to kick his head into the table. The painful thud followed by his collapse onto the ground giving you time to burst out of the room and into the hall swatting a ceramic vase over sounding the hidden alarm.

Beside you Thorin held your pace hearing the sound of the pained groans and cries of Annu as Morgoth’s smoky essence escaped his body. Out on the balcony overlooking half of the mountain contained city you stopped closing your eyes in a soft Valinorean whisper, _“Teleperion, Laurelin, lend me your strength, shield us in light. Cast the destroyer out into Ulmo’s waters.”_

Loud roaring cries echoed through the city in a burst of light rippling out of every body inside the city rebounding the darkened soul of Morgoth out of the palace between the glowing roots that had doubled in size to dip under the surface of the water releasing a pulse rippling out once Morgoth fled through an escape tunnel. Lights began to fade in the retraction of the roots and all turned to the lingering glow in you atop the balcony staring up at a root with the end twitching in front of your face like a cat’s tail. Its sudden recoil had your body drooping into Thorin’s side in the retraction of your light to its normal bright glow, your arm draped over his side clutching his fur and in his head pressing against yours he rumbled, **“Dearest?”**

Sluggishly you found your feet patting his side, “I’m better.” Turning your head you saw your family racing towards you looking you over in your sharing what had happened with an Elleth helping the freed and weary Annu to the Healing Wing, who apologized frantically calming at your touch on his shoulder forgiving him for what he had no control over. “You hold no blame in this.”

Wetting his lips he said, “Wimenst Cove, in Doriath, it’s all hazy, but he used to send so many temporal transmissions there.”

Caranthir looked at you saying, “That’s in the radius.”

Maglor nodded saying, “He’ll be readying his armies.”

Maedhros inhaled sharply as Celegorm shouldered your skirt in the Steward saying, “And we will ready ours. Our fleets are yours to command, President.” Through the city guards and soldiers alike readied and marched to their own ships in your stroll to yours joining the hovering carts with your never unpacked belongings floating towards it.

…

Hours you had sailed back again in the growing fleet of penguin blimps met by gull ships with cranking wings around their blimp bellies soaring above a fleet of docking ships for when night would fall. Well within the distance more ships through the seeing glasses you caught more ships using the portals you had opened for them joining you in the approach on Doriath. The island Currently with shields raised to block off all but the southern evacuated shore their circling ships were firing upon in the sea of metal puppets soaring up out of the forgotten cave while Morgoth’s blowfish shaped ship firing off its reloading electrical darts towards the shields trying to weaken them. Stealing a moment you cupped Thorin’s face widening his eyes as you said, “I’m sorry I can’t protect you from this. And I know even if I tried you would refuse to let me go off alone,”

**“Damn right.”**

“But if you’re going into this you’ll need this.” Crouching down you eased a mithril cuff onto his front ankle that rippled out over his body into a suit of armor matching Huan’s. “This will help, but do try not to get hurt.”

As you turned around he looked you over watching your own mithril bracelets stretching out under your blouse and corseted top to cover you same as those on the men around you. Full speed you raced through the ship up to the upper deck where you all took up a harpoon cannon noticing the puppets morphing together to form smaller sucker fish ships.

Wave after wave you broke through his forces in the decent of his remaining dragons and Balrogs. All falling to your guns while the other ships fired on the puppets refusing to die. Harshly you kicked the shifting gear on your empty harpoon canon and you leapt off back onto the deck grabbing the gun on your right thigh in the swoop of Morgoth’s ship in trying to hit your ship with his reloading side of spikes.

Straight across your deck you raced and leapt into the air hearing the pounding of paws behind you, not just Thorin but Huan as well jumped after you. Halfway in seeing your leap the pair had managed to reach his deck in his sudden turn away, jumping up from your sliding landing across the debris coated deck you rushed over grabbing the pair scrambling with all paws to get their bodies dangling from the ribs down off the edge. By the scruff of their necks you gripped them and tugged them aboard, the pair steadied themselves for a few moments then joined you in your turning race into the ship.

Hall by hall your hand would crash into each power cell buried in the wall blacking out that section of the ship drawing attention to the darkening ring spreading through the ship. Puppets too had noticed it and shrapnel soon filled the air in their crashing into the ship making you smirk. Drawing Orcrist as your gun was reloading you hacked apart the metal creatures and every darkened creature along your path trying to stop you with both dogs chomping and slashing away to defend your sides. A sudden explosion sent you three through the wall and into an office casting papers and tattered books that fell around you. Groaning lowly in their pained whines you slid your left knee over to rise up on all fours in Morgoth’s shout of “Seems your aunt isn’t the only one who can fly!”

His smirk you could sense even through the thick layer of dropping dust vanished in your firing off another shot clipping him in his hip, “Still as vulnerable as ever you old toad! Roll over and croak!”

Through the dust when he saw you suddenly on your feet he scrambled away ensuring still not to catch your eye and to their confusion the dogs followed you in the opposite direction making a detour into the now gutted room above the engine hold. The rotating and twisting engine below you continued to pulse and flex only to grind around the mithril pipe you tore from the wall you hurled into the right spot. “Come on, hurry up.” Urgently they turned as you did racing away from the now sputtering engine filling the room with smoke, right after Morgoth you raced right up to the top deck.

Into the gusting winds filled with smoke and explosions and the empty deck sat around you, a reflection off a passing puppet had you rolling forward narrowly avoiding the swipe of Morgoth’s twin blades. Hopping up again you raised your blade again blocking his next swing in a continued avoiding game sent you in a backwards path into the view of your uncles and father while the dogs cleared more and more puppets in the now flaming ship with smoke billowing up onto the deck.

A muffled explosion had you on a knee sliding across the deck in the ships sudden drop to its left from the equalizer dying. His distraction of searching for something to hold easing your slice at his exposed leg in his reach for the main support beam in the shredded floor in a failed try to shoot you in return hitting the opening into a gun hatch you were holding onto.

Another explosion had the dogs free from their own sliding at the leveling of the ship making them release their bites on the ropes dangling from the shattered masts. Using the change to his advantage a broken wooden slat was thrown your way you hopped up to avoid the blow granting you another chance to land a non lethal yet hindering slice to his shoulder causing him to scream out. In the minefield of the upper deck with more and more boards shooting up from the pressure building under them you avoided blow after blow timing the path of Oropher’s ship nearing Morgoth’s in an attempt to aid you, “Huan, run for safety!”

Turning from his chosen target of another puppet he turned his head to follow your point and sped to the edge of the deck to soar through the air into the chests of three guards readied to catch him. A sudden drop of the ship had you on your knee gripping the beam once under your feet after you had landed another blow on Morgoth’s injured hip after taking one from him to the ribs sending you nearly to your knees. Quickly he dropped to clutch the beam under his feet grunting in pain while you spotted Thorin’s body starting to lift off the deck making his eyes flinch wider in terror. In a quick slide you grabbed a rope from one of the open hatches below you, a quick harness was made for him only to be dropped in his growl at Morgoth’s failed lunge at you.

Turning sharply you raised up slamming your blade up into his sending it flying in another turn of the ship now spiraling down to the rocky cliff below. Shifting your blade in your hand you blocked his downwards blow only to glance up seeing your father swinging down on a rope ladder firing a shot into Morgoth’s shoulder causing him to drop his blade. Sheathing your blade you dropped grabbing the rope as your father swung out of view on the sudden dip to the right the ship made again. Another rope ladder swung into view and behind your back Morgoth’s eyes flashed wider seeing Turin with his gun extended. A firm squeeze of the trigger left a hole in Morgoth’s head dropping him to the deck heavily in a rippling wave of flames his body exploded into, securing the rope around your torso Thorin reared up resting his paws over your shoulders when Turin dropped lower on the rope in their ship’s swoop to ensure you were grabbed.

Far below you a split sounded and in the sea of exploding puppets and Morgoth’s ship in the slow tug of the rope ladder up to the loading deck you were raised again between the sea of glowing roots from the Two Trees sending bright pulses through your world cascading around the islands scattered through it. Groans sounded through the blinding light and in a voice you’d never heard before you heard a question you were all thinking, **“What’s happening?!”**


	4. Chapter 4

Suddenly the blinding light turned from white to golden and under the open pale blue cloud filled smokeless sky you panted across the deck of your ship spotting the other ships moving to land on the carriers below in the setting sun. Peering upwards your jaw dropped seeing the roots of the trees were gone, “The roots.”

Amrod, “They’re gone!” He said standing up with his twin both with braids swaying just barely in the gentle breeze.

Patting your chest you found the end of the rope formerly holding Thorin to you now you noticed was gone making you look down and then turn around. Only to let out a shriek making your uncles grab and pull you backwards away from the blue eyed raven haired naked Dwarf climbing up from his side to his knees peering up at you wide eyed in confusion. “Who are you?!”

His lips parted as he looked you all over, lowly asking, “What?” Lowering his gaze his lips parted and he let out a laugh, “I’m me again!” His eyes fell on you again and he patted his chest, “Rin, it’s me!”

Shaking your head you replied, “I’m not overly familiar with naked men. You’ll have to be a bit more specific.”

Reaching back Thorin pulled the chain from around his neck bringing the arkenstone into your view parting your lips. Maedhros stated, “Thorin?”

Thorin lowered his hands to his crotch saying, “I know this is strange, and I completely understand your uncertainty on the circumstances, my nudity for one. Just hear me out please.”

Maglor, “Perhaps, we should clothe you first,” he said shrugging out of his jacket he passed to Thorin, who used it to wrap around his waist with a quick grin, “Come on inside.”

Over the intercom Beren stated, “You all should come see this.”

Turning your head you giggled at Celegorm asking, “Huan didn’t change too, did he?” Drawing out his spy glass to find the dog circling in an empty corner on the deck of one of the ships well below yours docking on the carriers. “Nope, he’s still a massive fluff ball. Napping it off. Better let him rest.” Following your father you entered the ship and made for the piloting deck, on the way Maglor led Thorin into your linen closet to find a set of clothes for him.

Straight to the portal director your lips parted in reading the runes on the top side you shifted to read better, “Lindon, The Shire, Bree-,” turning your head you asked, “Ada? I think we’re back in Aman.” At your side he shifted the 20 sided object now bearing new symbols making him chuckle, “Are we?”

He nodded in Thorin’s return to join you again, “It appears we are. Numenor to Tol Eressea stretching from Lindon around to Rohan.”

Looking up again the men formed a half circle around you in Maglor’s stating, “Now that we’ve clothed our stowaway, perhaps we could hear him out.”

Thorin wet his lips and looked you over as you asked, “You’re a skin changer then?”

He shook his head, “No, not at all. See, first off, my name, Thorin Oakenshield, King Under the Mountain,”

Maedhros, “What mountain?”

Thorin, “Erebor. From what I understand it was formed after you all had died.” The men nodded and he continued, “Erebor was lost, to a Dragon Smaug sixty years ago, and my Company and I had ventured out to reclaim it, and we did. Defending it in a swarm of orc and goblin forces I fell. And I have no idea why Eru decided to turn me into a dog, but he led me to you.”

Maglor, “Why would he send you to us?”

Thorin’s eyes remained on you, “The brown ram on your lower back, Rin, I saw it after you first brought me here, after my bath.” Your lips parted and he stated, “Thorin Battle-Ram Oakenshield, my name. I was killed and sent to my One. I know this is difficult, and you know next to nothing on me past my stubbornness, and as long as you wish to grant me in gaining your trust I understand fully. Just know, that dog or not I would not give up a moment of knowing you.”

After a nod you wet your lips saying, “Perhaps we should get you home then.”

Thorin moved closer looking at the portal map stating, “Would we be able to make a stop first? A good friend of mine, Bilbo, he lives in the Shire. I know he would love to meet all of you, and along the way Lord Elrond would be pleased to see you again, and meet you, especially. Plus, I owe him an apology.”

Peering upwards you heard the alarm sound and you strolled through the room saying in your try to hide your bodies urge to shake in the shock of this discovery and his admission of wishing to court you in the future, “I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to meet this Bilbo of yours on the way to Elrond. I’ll change the sails. Make it within the hour.”

Up to the deck they all wandered as Caranthir took the helm to send out word of the new locations complete with full etching of maps sent out on hovering trays to the carriers down below followed by eager messages from those remembering Aman to be eager to meet their surviving relatives or friends. Though all of the others assuming to be with none were curious on how they would be greeted and how they would fit in this world. Yet atop your ship you sat with Thorin in his sharing the details on what he knew of the land of Lindon with a far greater amount of information on the Blue Mountains under you until on the edges of the center of the Shire Thorin caught onto a commotion making him mumble, “What is going on?”

Following his gaze you asked, “Are Hobbits usually this active at night?”

Thorin shook his head, “Not in my experience outside of birthday celebrations and festivals. That’s BagEnd, Bilbo’s home. Something must be wrong.”

Maedhros looked between you and Thorin at your side then said, “We should go down and check on him. To be safe.” Thorin nodded and you, Maedhros, Maglor, Elurid, Elurin and Thorin went down the platform to the main street in the Shire where the commotion grew louder and Thorin rushed ahead hearing the apparent Hobbit in charge posting up a sign saying, _‘Estate sale, 8 am sharp.’_

“Estate sale?!” Thorin barked and the man flinched turning his gaze to the puffing Dwarf, “Just who ordered this sale?!”

The Hobbit replied, “Bilbo Baggins has not been seen of in nearly eleven months. Presumed Dead.”

Thorin’s brows dropped and he barked back, “Bilbo is not dead! And you have no right to sell of his things as if they are yours to do so!”

Extending his hand he guided you towards the door automatically luring your family forward through the sea of parting Hobbits while Thorin found the spare key Bilbo had mentioned once and unlocked the door for you to duck inside to oddly cozy tiny home. Once your family had hurried inside Thorin shouted, “All of you clear out! Bilbo is one of my dearest friends and I am not leaving this Hobbit Hole until he returns to claim it! Anyone forcing entry will meet a grisly end!” After tearing the sign down and in half he slammed the door behind him and bolted it.

Still panting he turned to catch your curious grins feeling his scowl dropping at your asking, “Did we just get roped into house snatching? Mr King Under the Mountain?”

Weakly he chuckled and in the sound of the chattering Hobbits hurrying past the open gate the final Hobbit closed behind him stealing another glance at the house slowly lighting up in Thorin’s path to light the long since abandoned fireplaces. Elured stated, “Since the home has been empty for nine months Amrod will bring us down some supplies, no telling how long poor Master Baggins will take in his trip back from Erebor.”

Thorin, “Thank you. But trust me when I say, Bilbo will be eternally grateful for this. He assisted in restoring my kin to Erebor, it would be a poor way to repay him in allowing his to be sold off in pieces due to helping me.” A smirk eased across your lips and you waited for the rest of your family to show up, though not before a knock sounded on the door making him call out, “No trespassers!”

On the other side of the door he heard a clearly female voice stating, “My name is Bella, I’m Bilbo’s sister. I heard you’ve locked yourselves in.”

Thorin eased the door open after unlocking it and let her inside to your curiosity until you could see why, his eyes wandered to her clearly swollen belly making him say, “We have food on the way, though there is some tea in the pantry, if you’d care for some.”

She shook her head and he led her into the sitting room where he dusted off Bilbo’s favorite chair, “Now, I am curious, just what my dear brother has been up to.”

All the details of the journey had been shared only for your group to tense at the mention of the magic ring Bilbo had found left unmentioned until after she had been escorted back home by the young group of Gamgees waiting outside. In your solitude Thorin again found your side asking, “I couldn’t help but notice your tensing in hearing about Bilbo’s ring, might I ask why, all it does is turn him invisible.”

Maglor, “There are very few rings of magic forged of gold limited to invisibility alone.”

Thorin, “It is something of a threat then?”

“I wouldn’t wager if that ring had been found by anyone but a Hobbit the danger of it would be more evident.”

A content sigh in the round of smoking from Thorin using a spare pipe on the mantle hummed along to your father’s tune on the violin. Another cup of tea for you later his eyes wandered to you in the tile of your head to rest against Celebrimbor’s leg beside you sitting awkwardly long off the small couch he was sharing with Celegorm. A deep inhale came from you at the pat on your knee opening your eyes to find Thorin saying, “There are seven beds, if you’d like to choose. My Company had 13 and we all managed to fit snuggly across the spares.” You nodded and stood going with the equally as groggy Celebrimbor to take your picks.

Each room seemed more cozy than the last, with adorably petite yet spacious beds fitting each room perfectly for comfort while allowing plenty of room around it. Removing your boots you collected your bag of clothes brought down earlier and left here in a guess it would be the one you would choose and you changed into your silk pajamas and lowered onto the bed. Tucking up your legs you settled onto the bed still struggling against the whirl of your mind on the appearance of the man formerly trapped as a dog bound to you so faithfully. A stolen glance of your mark in the mirror was had and your fingers traced it with the fingers on your arm resting across your middle.

Closing your eyes again the image of him cast in firelight and wreathed in smoke with a deep rumbling hum of that warming voice of his reminding you of his near constant grumbles and his shouts so similar to his loud barks. There was little space to be found and yet you held an unnamed ache in sleeping alone again. No longer a dog he was shorter than you, yes, but the same size he was as a dog, long wavy raven curls laid down his back and still those adoring heartbreakingly blue eyes. 

That normal stern demeanor of his no more threatening than it was when you had first gotten him from the pound. There should have been more of a change and yet bare on the decks he was revealed to retain a great deal of dark hair covering his broad chiseled body with a strip going straight from his naval under his waistband over the small poof of his belly marking you had indeed fed him ample enough for his comfort. Weeks he had sprawled across you warming you and matching your slumbering hums with vibrating snores you greatly missed, wishing to see if you could find the comfort in his company as you had now his true form had been revealed.

Sleep was just as troublesome for Thorin to find, and after a stolen glance through your open doorway to memorize your slumbering pose and expression his nightly habit of adoring your star speckled glowing skin visible over the covers laying crooked over your diagonal body spread out with a foot dangling off the end. The room across from yours was his and laying out across it he rolled over and forced his eyes shut to rest as to not miss any portion of the day with you.

.

Every inch of his life was laid bare sating the curiosity of you and your family since he had learned so much of you all in your time together. Daily in pairs you would explore, learning more of the Shire, befriending the Hobbits now relaxing with Bella’s confidence that Thorin had been truthful and that Bilbo would return soon. And soon indeed he had returned. The sight of the floating whale hovering over the city brought Gandalf along with him and under the great Oak tree in the front yard you sat reading a book beside Thorin, who loved clarifying terms and names of those inside spreading your smile and deepening his under the watch of Maedhros and Maglor who took to reviving the tiny garden outside. Down the street Bilbo strolled with his walking stick wading through the sea of greetings from his neighbors between glances up at the whale lazily shifting its tailfin to remain aloft which none of the others seemed to pay any mind to.

At the end of the street his chest puffed up and he hurried along faster, “Just who is that in my garden?!”

Gandalf picked up his pace in noticing he was being left behind saying, “Take care, Bilbo. No telling what mischief is afoot.”

At the front gate Bilbo’s hand found the welcoming latch he had dreamed of undoing for nearly a year now, “Excuse you! Just who-?!” His first step inside had him frozen in place finding Thorin smiling widely at him in his rise to his bare feet as you closed your book. Your upwards glance dropped Gandalf’s jaw in recognizing your resemblance right away, though mistaking you for another Elleth and wondering at the odd periwinkle dress you were relaxing in against the trunk of the tree. “Thorin..? You’re alive?!”

“Yes.” Thorin crossed the distance with arms extending to wrap the Hobbit tightly in his arms, the bag from his shoulder dropped along with the small chest of gold freeing his arms to snap around his middle, “Hello Bilbo.” In pulling back his hands shifted to the Hobbit’s shoulders and he smiled again at him.

“How?! I saw you die! I sat with you! We-, buried you…” His eyes dropped to the Dwarf’s neck and he drew out the chain revealing the glowing stone on its pendant, “With, this…”

His eyes snapped up again in the ripple of his name being shared through the house signaling the exit of your full family, all smiling at the famous Bilbo they had heard of, he nods, “Yes. I am not clear on the details, however I am back again and your home is safe.” He glances over at Gandalf by his pony, “Dwalin did not return with you?”

“No, um, I got a letter, my sister is expecting. I returned to, help, and pack.” He looks at you and you smile at him, “Hello. Um,” he holds out his hand, “Bilbo Baggins.”

You offer your hand in return, “Elurin, Daughter of Elured.”

“El-, as in, didn’t Lord Elrond have an Elurin in his family.”

Maglor, “You mean our Nephew? How is he faring? Thorin mentioned he is on our way. Meadhros and I are anxious to see him again. Plus our dear Luthien is eager to see him as well after all we’ve heard.”

Bilbo whispered, “Luthien-…”

Thorin chuckled guiding him inside, “Come, have tea before you collapse then we can explain it all and aid your sister in mending and packing all you wish to move to Erebor.”

Bilbo nodded and Thorin lifted his bag and chest while you shook your skirt settling it over your feet and smiled at Bilbo saying, “Master Baggins, we hope we’ve kept your house well.”

Thorin nodded guiding him inside between Amrod and Amras who ducked back inside, “Yes, we arrived in time to see them pinning up an estate sale sign out front. Saw a quick end to that.”

You giggled behind the pair saying, “Yes, after a slew of death threats they kept clear of your lands.” The silk skirt of yours gave a small poof in settling at his table beside Luthien in a similar lilac gown riddled with a row of bows down the back drawing Gandalf’s eyes from the Elf Lords while Maglor and Maedhros went to wash up. Claiming his own seat your eyes snapped over to him and a grin eased onto his lips in the gentle light of your company, “You must be Gandalf. Thorin has shared so much about you.”

Gandalf nodded, “Forgive me, my Lady, you resemble your aunt Queen Elwing-,”

Thorin left Bilbo’s belongings on the bench in the hall and guided the Hobbit to a chair across from yours leaving the one between you for himself, “Yes, introductions,”

Luthien, “Master Bilbo, I am Lady Luthien,”

Bilbo whispered, “Luthien…”

Then looked to Celebrimbor in his saying, “I am Celebrimbor, son of Curufin, my father was not among us. Though, these are my uncles, Amrod, Amras, Caranthis, Celegorm,” Each bowing their heads to the Hobbit with a steadily growing blush at the famous names, “Beren is cooking along with Turin and Tirion is fishing with some fauntlings alongside Huan.” His head turned at the return of the others, “Yes, and Maglor and Maedhros,”

Through the door your father and uncle entered with baskets of goodies, “We heard a rumor our Master Bilbo had returned.”

Crouching through the doorway they grinned and Gandalf looked between you three and Celebrimbor stated, “Now, for our silver haired trio, Princes Elurin, Elured and his daughter, you’ve met, Elurin, or RinRin as we affectionately call her. Though everyone else calls her Madame Dior.”

Bilbo looked you over and felt his hands fold around the cup of tea Thorin set before him in his taking the seat at your side. Fidgeting his fingers around the cup in his tongue’s flick to wet his lips hastily, “I, um, forgive me, but aren’t the lot of you-,”

Maglor chuckled settling on the ground beside Gandalf saying, “Dead, once yes, among those forbidden to enter Valinor after the Kinslayings we were sent to a set of islands, until such a time when we had earned forgiveness and were sent back here to Aman.”

Gandalf nodded, “Is that where you found Thorin?”

You giggled in a sip of your own cup of tea making Thorin chuckle and shift in his seat to begin sharing the story of his transformation and the lands now part of this world again along with a great number of Elves he might recognize the names of.

.

Helping him pack up his home through the rest of the week along with that of his sister’s upon her agreeing to return with him to Erebor in hopes of an adventure of her own. Trails of Dwarves began to arrive from the Blue Mountains heading for their recovered home and at the confirmation of their safety in the numbers of Elves and Numenor they boarded the ships and enjoyed the flight over all the way to Rivendell. An eager hopping entrance into the main courtyard brought the confused Lady Arwen and Lindir to you after hearing the whispers of those old enough to recognize you. The sound of their approach had you turning with a wide grin parting their lips seeing you and especially the stone around your neck.

Lindir broke the silence, “Queen Elwing?” Bowing his head.

You shook your head, “No, I am her niece, Elurin, daughter of Elured.” You looked to Arwen, “You look a great deal like my great grandmother Luthien.”

Arwen inched closer with a hopeful grin on her face, “I am Lady Arwen, Lord Elrond’s daughter.”

Your grin doubled, “Yes, Bilbo shared a description of your portrait, returned from Lothlorien already?” you glanced around, “Is your father out on a hunt, I wished to meet him for myself before my Uncles steal him away.”

“Ada had marched to Lothlorien not two days past.” You nodded and your grin dimmed a bit, “Troubles with Moria on Lothlorien’s borders.”

In a bounce on your toes you nodded saying, “We will go and meet him then. I promise we’ll be back before long, have proper introductions and a full visit.” You turned, “If you’ll excuse me.” Hurrying through the courtyard you heard the whispers of the confused Elves behind you all dying to their stunned stares up at your ship leading the hovering fleet of metal creature crafts off to Lothlorien.

.

“It seems Elrond is off to Lothlorien’s borders, trouble at Moria.”

Maedhros grinned saying, “Moria it is. Let’s go help our dear Nephew destroy some orc.”

With a chuckle you turned for your room unbuckling your skirt to remove it, straight for your closet you went and hung it up leaving your jacket with it you replaced with your armored jacket and pants you covered with your weapon holsters, especially your tall flat boots you filled with several more hidden weapons.

Seated on the bed you spotted Thorin, who perked up in your step out again fidgeting with the sleeves of his mithril armor cuffs under his layers seeing you offering him his robe and Orcrist you helped him to strap on. “Don’t you go and do anything foolish.”

Thorin chuckled saying, “Coming from the woman who leapt from one flying ship to another,” making you roll your eyes and lead the way to the others in the loading dock. Passing Bilbo seated comfortably in your study with a good book relaxing without the whispers of the ring you had sealed in a protective box to destroy after you had met with Elrond.

.

Swords crashed and into the sea of orcs explosions went off clearing great circles of land in which you all dropped through the open rocky lands to the open front gate. From above concentrated fire was unleashed onto their confused forces while the Elves after a moments pause raced to form lines again to clear the path to their lost friends and relatives. Flashes of silver hair and in the roar of the Balrog exiting the front gates lips parted in your soft whisper triggering an explosion of light from you dwindling the army against you to dust. Wisps of light returned to fade out of the gate it had burst through and clearly inside the once packed kingdom now sat empty signaling Frerin and his kin who had chosen to fight to explore the entrance of the kingdom. All agreed those in the ships decided to remain here under the rule of Thorin’s brother while Thorin joined you and your family in greeting Elrond.

His stunned expression upon seeing his uncles was nothing compared to seeing his twin, Elros who was leading the Numenorean forces who embraced him tightly and pulled back to reveal the points on his ears showing they wouldn’t be parted again earning Elrond’s tugging him into another far tighter embrace. A mistaken utterance of ‘mother’ was quickly righted and you wee properly acquainted with your Nephew who was glad to meet you and his lost Uncles before moving onto the rest of your group.

In his distraction you giggled and turned your head spotting Oropher and the Elf you assumed to be his son, his hands on his son’s shoulders with a wide grin explaining the kingdom he had been sent to after his death. In your move to greet him yourself you heard him saying, “Taule and your sister are aboard our ship.”

“Sis-,”

Oropher nodded in the crack of his voice, “Yes, Marya, who is very excited to meet you and your Legolas, who is back in Greenwood I expect?”

Thranduil nodded and swallowed dryly, “Yes,” he cleared his throat and his eyes shifted to you making Oropher chuckle and extend his hand welcoming you to join them.

“Thranduil, this is Madame Dior, one of my greatest friends, Marya’s too. Also Thorin Oakenshield’s One it seems.” Thranduil looked from you to Thorin at your side and bowed his head, “You are to be neighbors when a courtship can be managed.”

Thranduil gave you a soft grin, “It is a pleasure to meet you. Marya does not battle?”

You giggled making his brow twitch up, “Marya is barely to your knee, King Thranduil, but she is rather fond of dueling with wooden swords. Be prepared for ambushes in the future.” Freeing an oddly relieved chuckle from him at not having missed so much of her life.

Oropher, “Taule and I were quite stunned to have been blessed by Eru with a daughter. We do hope to visit often, and please do not worry about Amon Lanc, Thorin has shared it was lost and we will assist you in restoring it again. There perhaps we could use as a sort of mixing point for our kin and their lost relatives, if you would agree of course. I am but a Steward now, so no butting heads.” He looked to you, “The polls are due in two days still, no putting it off.”

Thranduil looked to you, “Poll?”

You smiled answering, “Uncle Maedhros is campaigning against Tirion and Huan for the Presidency. If he wins it will be his 12,000th year in office. Every century there is a campaign to see who will lead us.”

Thranduil, “Presidency, is that how you refer to Kingship?”

Oropher laughed patting his son’s shoulder, “No, Maedhros refused to take the title of King, so we decided on President instead, same rights, though every century others are free to campaign against him.”

Your head turned hearing your father, “RinRin!”

A whistle and raise of your hand brought their group over bringing Celeborn, having been roped into it in his curious watching. Welcoming hugs filled the area and off to the distant forest you strolled stealing a glimpse down at Thorin asking, “You do not want to go with your brother?”

Thorin stole a glance back at the gates and shook his head, “Frerin and I had different experiences in those halls. He was knocked unconscious early in Azanulbizar, woke in the aftermath. I however witnessed Azog, the white orc, behead my grandfather.” The pain in his voice shifted your hand to timidly fold your fingers around his making him glance up at you with a hopeful grin, shifting his hand to fold around yours in return tenderly. “I will explore Moria, just not yet. It holds too great a weight for me still.”

“That I can understand.”

With a nod he asked, “I don’t believe I ever got to see your palace you mentioned.”

“Oh, it was on the other half of Doriath.” The name turned Thranduil’s head to look at you with lips parted making you flash him a quick grin, “Your Ada and us share the island. I bet it is a great deal changed from how you once knew it, or so he says.” You looked to Thorin again, “Though we do have a winter palace on Gondolin. It is beautiful when it snows. Everything shimmers under the sunlight and it seems to stretch on forever. We skate on the frozen lakes and build castles out of snow. It is the only island that snows, and the music we play, from one sunrise to another,” you giggled making him chuckle in pleasure of seeing your awed grin, “For weeks sometimes, then it just seems to explode. Just bursts of green tearing through the snow, and there are so many colors after you would not believe it on word alone.”

“I doubt there would be anything you would say I would not believe.” He hummed back to you in a loving gaze up at you, “Perhaps, our winter is upon us, if it does not suit your tastes I could manage to request a tour of your Gondolin’s winter to see it for myself.”

.

A great celebration in Lothlorien was prepared for and from the platforms of the ships more Elves came to join their relatives, all pausing in awe of Lady Luthien who greeted them all and hurried to greet Elrond for herself widening his own awed smile as she delved into his life. Though that reaction was nothing compared to Taule’s near tackling hug on Thranduil freeing an astonished laugh and tight hug in return that paused in his noticing Marya swaying on her feet only to tightly hug him when he lowered to greet her. In his arms she nuzzled closer to his chest and fresh shirt thanks to your bout of changing and bathing upon arrival. Lipte however refused to stand aside and wiggled under his arm with tail wagging making him chuckle and lift the pair to sit on his lap in his abandoned seat behind him to speak with his parents more in their settling beside him.

Sunset came with a tour of your ship in the flight to Mordor. Through the darkening skies you sailed awing your first time passengers and to your harpoon canon each Nazgul fell while Elrond and Bilbo did the honors of dropping the ring into Mt Doom then hurried back to ride the wave of the explosions following the destruction of the city. Clear over Gondor while the Tol Eressea ships landed in their island in the distance not far from Doriath that Oropher showed to Thranduil through his telescope spreading his excited grin to visit it once the decided visit to Erebor and Greenwood were through.

*

Loudly Dwalin shouted, “ALL OF YOU JUST SHOVE OFF! KING FILI COMING THROUGH!” His hands shooing a path free while Kili and Gloin carried his chair bound brother with a brace over his fractured leg from his fall on Raven Hill. Just barely were the Elves able to save him and the weight of the repairs on the forges, still badly damaged from Smaug. None of the other Dwarf Lords could agree on any trade deals and none especially wished to give their resources for anything less than a hill of gold it seemed.

Sighing to himself he said, “If Uncle were here he could handle this. Even Dain is being obstinate on lending forces for repairs.”

Kili stole another glance at the rug Gloin warned him of so he wouldn’t trip, “Perhaps Amad could help. She is due in a week.”

Fili sighed, “I had hoped to have it mastered by her arrival.”

Gloin, “You are just crowned, none expected you to master it right off. It is a bit of tradition to be troubling to the new King. They will see reason.”

The group halted at the sounding of horns turning their heads announcing the arrival of guests at the gates. Fili mumbled, “I wonder who that could be.”

Kili, “Do we go?”

Fili shrugged, then nodded with a smirk, “Yes, the Council forces me to wait on answers, they can wait for my arrival. Gloin, for the gates please.”

Gloin chuckled and turned heading for the gates that opened allowing a tall group of Elves through making Dwalin mumble, “What is Thranduil doing here?” The sight of a trio of Hobbits beside him had the Dwarf shouting for a clear path to his One and future in laws.

Straight up to Bilbo he stormed widening the eyes of the Company all pouring into the hall shouting, “Bilbo!”

Dwalin, “How are you back so quickly?” He bowed his head to Bella at her spreading grin in taking in her future brother in law.

Bilbo turned his head and gasps sounded at Thorin’s stepping out from behind you after insisting you entered first, “Thorin brought me.”

Nearing him Dwalin reached out to touch his cousin making Thorin laugh and settle his hands on his shoulders as his pendant slid out stirring even more gasps and whispers, “Hello Cousin, it is me, and quite a tale, though first I should say, it led me to new friends, and my One.” Their eyes turned to the group around Thranduil, who was holding Marya in his arms patting her back in her napping nuzzle against his chest in his head nodding to you beside him. Thorin glanced up at Fili, whose chair was being lowered to its resting legs and he moved closer keeping him from trying to climb off it to pull the boys into a tight hug, “You’re safe. I knew you would be.”

Kili beamed at him, “You’re back!”

Fili smiled saying, “Good! You can handle the Lords!” Thorin huffed and Fili shook his head removing his crown to settle on to of Thorin’s head making him chuckle hearing, “They would never be so unmoving with you.”

Thorin scoffed, “No, they know me, they will no doubt outright refuse to aid us at all.”

Fili huffed, “All the same, we’ve been trying to get the furnaces repaired and no one will budge.”

Thorin wet his lips then peered up at you in your move to peer over his shoulder at the notes Fili had passed him, “Perhaps if it is just a furnace, you could play to their irritations to gain their loyalty.”

Thorin smirked and purred up at you making the company glance between you at his asking, “Irritations?”

“Unless your kin do adore and treasure the company of Elves. Then our aid would make the plan moot.”

Lowly he chuckled then glanced back at Maedhros who said, “If we are to be family, one day, then let us see those furnaces of yours. If it is simple earth and metal it would be no trouble, we have the numbers and supply easily roused. Besides, those visiting Greenwood would require a job of some sort to fill their days.”

Again Fili was lifted and from their hushed conversation Dwalin and his budding family broke freeing Bilbo to show them up to their own apartment in the Royal Wing freeing Dwalin to curiously take Thorin’s side across from you to begin asking questions on the full tale making the others laugh at his transformation.

Sure enough words had spread and while Elves scouted through the ruins of Amon Lanc and you stole a trip to Rivendell to greet Elrond’s family and people in his crafted home Thorin waited longingly for your return treasuring the first signs of your public marker for courtship, a union between your lands and people. Elves aided with the returns of the forges and more ships helped to aid in the travel of Dwarves and Elves across Middle Earth restoring and repairing once lost relics and monuments to their former glory. All the while the Dwarf Lords returned for the proper coronation of Thorin Oakenshield and to pay their respects and pledge their loyalty to him, something they would prove by being uncommonly agreeable to aiding in whatever endeavor he imagined to keep the Elves from overrunning their kingdoms. Yet still no matter their grievances their cold exteriors melted seeing their King so boots over beard in love with his One an your growing return of affections in leaning more about him and his world you were set to be a part of.

.

Early on the morning you were set to return Thorin groggily sat up and in the realization of your impending arrival he hopped up out of bed to hurry to his bath. Grinning madly he scrubbed, dried then dressed, at his vanity however his brows furrowed in the absence of his comb. His turn to look on the ground halted in the swing of his leg around the bench to look on the ground hearing a voice say, “So do I get to comb your hair or are you going to growl and hide in the closet from me?”

A wide smile split across his face in your stroll over from your place on the end of his bed to sit between his legs on the end of the bench, “You alone have the right to touch my hair.”

With a giggle you took in his adoring gaze taking in the moment of you two alone in his quarters at your elbow resting behind you on the vanity, cherishing the sight of you draped so contently beside him in your favored pale yellow gown in a thick and warming velvet hugging you perfectly. In a low hum he asked, “How did you manage to get in? The horns should have sounded.”

Your grin returned and you said, “I might have managed to convince the guards on the overlook not to. Wanted to surprise you.”

His eyes narrowed in a subtle inch closer to you, “Which guards?”

“I did not catch the names of half, though Dwalin and I believe it was Bifur, and Kili was lost in writing another letter to Tauriel I believe. They managed to convince the others.”

Thorin, “Nice to know my kin be so easily swayed to allowing intruders.”

“I believe you should be more concerned with my powers of persuasion than their eagerness to surprise you.” Making him chuckle and wet his lips.

“True, then I imagine it best for me to gain your favor then.”

In a feigned sigh you asked, “Yes, but how ever will you manage that?”

A tender brush of the fingers on his raised hand stroked across your cheek, “I haven’t the foggiest idea.” Closing the distance to plant a chaste kiss on your lips, “Any hints?”

Deeply he chuckled at your nip on your lip, “Mmm.” Timidly your fingers rose to brush along his bearded cheek luring him closer for a second gentle kiss followed by your raising the comb between you at the sounding of the horns. “First, we should see to that hair.” Making him chuckle and turn his back to you when you stood, “If you are in the mood for surprises you will adore Marya’s.” Leaning in after a stroke of the comb your hands met his shoulder deepening his grin, “As one of my greatest friends she does hope to become the very best of friends with you in return.”

He nodded and chuckled again, “I look forward to it. As long as I don’t have to mind Lipte all day again.” Making you giggle and rise up to start on his hair again.


End file.
